NightWings
NightWings are a tribe of dragons that were living in a secret kingdom off the coast of the Sky Kingdom, but now in the rainforest, ruled by the RainWing queen, Glory. They had magic tunnels to the mainland - one into the Rainforest Kingdom, and from there into the Kingdom of Sand - made by Stonemover, an animus dragon. In addition, they were secretly allied with Blister, although this alliance was most likely broken when they surrendered to the RainWings. History The prophecy was written by Queen Battlewinner and a NightWing prophet named Morrowseer, who had also delivered Starflight and Fatespeaker's eggs to the Talons of Peace. They consider themselves superior to all other tribes and too mysterious and powerful to take part in the war, though they are secretly working with Blister in exchange for land in the rainforest. IceWings and NightWings have hated each other going way back to a war they once fought against each other. Morrowseer even ordered the death of all of the eight IceWing prisoners in the rescue of Starflight, showing that NightWings do not care much about the IceWing tribe. This is also shown in the prophecy, which does not include an IceWing dragonet. They had kidnapped seventeen RainWings for their experimentation on RainWing venom. Their goal was to make venom-proof armor for an attack on the RainWings, but all experiments were lost when the NightWings fled their home. Additionally, they seem to have some kind of portal created by Stonemover, which they use to visit their kingdom, the Kingdom of Sand, the Mud Kingdom, and the Rainforest Kingdom. It is possible that there could be other unknown portals. In The Dark Secret, it is shown that the NightWings are being threatened by the volcanic island they inhabit, which is slowly building up to an eruption and diminishing the main source of food. Although Greatness claimed that scientific estimates had placed the eruption at least twenty years into the future, at the end of the book, the volcano explodes. Shortly before this, the NightWings surrendered to the RainWings in exchange for a safe place to live and food to eat, and most of them escaped through the rainforest portal unharmed. Society NightWings form lifelong partnerships, similar to SeaWings. Their dragonets live in dormitories located in caves on the sides of the volcano, and they are not allowed to go to the mainland until they are 10 years old. NightWings are usually named according to their talents; for example, Morrowseer got his name for "seeing" the "morrow." Deathbringer's name refers to his job as an assassin. Queen Battlewinner presumably got hers for military strategy, or perhaps a battle she won. NightWings are also sometimes named for physical traits, like Fierceteeth, Mightyclaws and Strongwings, or after character virtues, like Greatness or Vengeance. Exactly how ''they know what a dragon's talent will be when it hatches is unknown. Glory mentioned in The Hidden Kingdom that in scrolls, NightWings always had 'mouthful names'. NightWing names are commonly made up of two words (for example, Mind-reader or Fate-speaker) though others are just made of one word (like Wisdom or Greatness). Description NightWings have purplish-black, dark gray, dark purple, or inky black scales with white, gray, silver, purple, or dark blue undersides. The underside of their wings are speckled with silver scales, giving it the appearance of a night sky filled with twinkling stars, allowing them to fly at night without detection. They also have forked black tongues. Abilities They are described as "''the night sky coming down on you" if they are to attack. They move unseen through the shadows and blend into the night, which gives them a fearful reputation. They can also be described as being able to melt into the shadows, becoming invisible. In scrolls, NightWings are said to possess mystical abilities. They are claimed to have the ability of mind-reading and telepathy, as well as being able to prognosticate and tell prophecies; this was proved false by Stonemover, who said that no NightWing had had either of these abilities in the last hundred years. In addition, these dragons are also able to breathe fire at any time, like SkyWings and SandWings. In addition, they seem to have some kind of bacteria living in their saliva that does not affect them (similar to Komodo dragons). They use this to incapacitate their prey, ensuring it can't go anywhere, then come back later for it when its wound has become infected or it has died. Eating decayed food doesn't affect them to a noticeable extent either. NightWings have also been shown to be more active at night. Category:NightWings Category:Tribes of Dragons